


Be Alright

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Len panics when Ray doesn't answer his phone.





	

_No, no, no!_

Len’s heart froze in his chest. Ray had a tendency to do stupid things, and most of those times, he ended endangering himself in the process. Only Raymond Palmer would find himself in sticky, messy situations. Len closed his eyes, as he fell back into the chair. _Please,_ he thought, _be alright, Raymond._

Len glanced back at the blank screen, and after calming down his beating heart, he punched in the numbers and waited.

It rang and rang and rang and …. and _nothing_. Len couldn’t keep these foolish thoughts floating around his brain. At every turn, he was met with various scenarios, all involving Ray being seriously injured, or worse yet, dead.

_No, Raymond was smart and resourceful_ , he kept on reminded himself. _He’d never let himself get hurt._

He trusted Ray. He really did. So, why were a few missed phone calls evoking all of these feelings in him? He was being foolish, exceptionally foolish. Ray was fine. But what if he wasn’t? Len could never live with himself, if the one normal thing in his life was taken away from him like that.

No, he didn’t want to even think about a world where there was no Raymond Palmer in it.

He calmed himself down and hit the redial button. He waited patiently, even if his nerves were frying up like crazy, and then … _nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

Oh, god, something must have happened to Ray. Ray always answered the phone before the tenth call since he knew how worried Len got. And this was the _thirteenth_ call!

_Oh, no_! Len pulled at his hair quite roughly. He got up from the chair, grabbed his cold gun, pushed the door of the Waverider wide open, and stepped outside in the frigid weather. Sara, be damned, he was no in position to stay ‘cooped up’ in that ship when Raymond was in trouble.

He searched frantically around for Raymond and didn’t find him or the group anywhere for that matter.

Damn, Sara made sure he didn’t know about their ‘mission.’ And now, he was at a loss; how was he supposed to protect Ray if he didn’t know … _oh, god_ … Sara gave that panicked call. Was that her trying to tell him that … _oh, no_ … something happened to Ray.

He collapsed to the ground, his gun close to his chest, and just remained there. He was a fool for agreeing to stay cooped in this ship when he could have been out _there_ protecting Ray. He was an idiot! He had lost the single good thing, next to Lisa and Mick, in his life.

He closed his eyes, as the world grew one dimensional around him. Was this how Ray felt when he was loss … _dead_?

Oh, he should have never gotten involved with Raymond. Nothing good ever came whenever he opened up his heart to someone. And Raymond deserved better, so much better, than him. He _wasn’t_ worthy of Ray; he had never been and never will be.

He felt a gentle nudge of his shoulders. He could care less about that person. He had lost Raymond, _sickly sweet Raymond_ , the only man stubborn enough to try to thaw the coldness in his heart.

He ignored it and even started to block out that chipper voice. He was _too_ disheartened to deal with this. That new guy, Nate, was that his name? Well, he’d just have to wait.

“Hey, Len.” The voice got softer and gentler. “Come on, you can’t stay out there. You’ll freeze to death. And I, uh, can’t lose you again. I just got you back Come on!”

Hands engulfed him in a warm embrace. _No_ , he didn’t believe it, _that couldn’t be Raymond._ If it were Raymond, Len could break things off with him, as much as it hurt him to even think about that.

Len swallowed the painful thought and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with the beautiful, big brown eyes of Raymond.

“Raymond,” he gritted out, as his throat began to close up on him. “Is that you?”

“Yeah.” Ray smiled at him; one of his beautiful smiles. “Hey, sorry I didn’t answer your calls. The bad guys thought my phone was the greatest thing, which it probably was, but, hey, are you okay?” he asked when Len broke out laughing too loud.

“Oh,” Len said, still laughing, “and here I was, worried sick about you. I was going to break it off with you.”

“Break it off?” Ray looked at him and he had that lost look in his eyes that Len loved. “Len, just because I didn’t answer my phone doesn’t mean that you’ve to beat yourself over me,” he finished off sternly, lifting Len up.

“Raymond, I did not—” Len’s legs wobbled. How long was he out here? “I was just worried about you. You do have a tendency to put yourself in harm’s way.”

Ray opened his mouth and then closed it before actually talking. “Well, I didn’t, okay? I’m fine. You’re the one who _isn’t_ fine. Let me do the worrying, okay?”

Len chuckled even though his throat hurt. Ray stared at him, with this firm look in his eyes, and Len swallowed.

“Okay, Raymond, you win,” he let out. “I won’t worry about you anymore.”

“Good.”

Ray pushed open the door open and took him to med-bay. He settled Len on the chair and stood there with his arms folded across his chest. He looked so stubbornly handsome and Len desperately wanted to take him to bed.

“No,” Ray said, as if he read his mind.

“I didn’t—“

“Oh, but you did. I know you, Len,” he began, locking eyes with Len. “And if you think I’m gonna let you self-destruct yourself anymore, the answer is no. You need someone to look after you. And I should never have stopped looking after you.”

“Ray—”

“No.”

Len just sighed and let his head fall back into the chair. Maybe it’d have been better if Ray were hurt, then Len wouldn’t be here, getting this long ‘talk’ from Ray. But he was so, very glad Ray was okay. He will deal with this overprotectiveness from Ray because this handsome, overprotective man was everything to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://my-allisondiamond-world.tumblr.com.) I accept prompts there.


End file.
